Twisted Game
by imaginelyfe
Summary: A love story between a 15 year old girl, Ciel, and possibly more? This is my first story! I hope you guys read it!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Karina Ashton. I'm 15 years old, and I am now entering the Phantomhive estate. I heard that the Phantomhive's butler is superb and will do anything asked and do it perfectly. I'm still not aware of the reason why I was called to this place, and I do not have a good feeling about it.

My carriage seems to have made its way to my destination as we stopped and my driver opened the carriage door.

I step out, and see a slender figure waiting at the front door with a slight smirk.

"Master Phantomhive has been waiting for you, my lady."

I paused at the awkward salutation and smiled back to the being.

"Thank you. You must be Mister Phantomhive's butler."

He took my coat off and gently put it over the coat rack.

"Why indeed. I excuse myself for not introducing myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Master Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian Michaelis, he had a great first impression, and I could tell that he was a great butler.

Sebastian knocks on a door in the far end of the hallway.

"My lady, Master Phantomhive is awaiting you here. I will be back in a minute to bring you some fresh brewed tea."

"Thank you Sebastian. Your sharpness reminds me of my butler, Claude."

His face changed expression for a moment and went back to its usual smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that."

I walk into the room to find Ciel Phantomhive sitting in a fancy chair with a chess board in front of him.

"Karina Ashton. I hope you make a good opponent for me."

I sit down in a chair across from him and place my hand on the chess board.

"Don't underestimate me. I play chess everyday." I say and move a piece forward.

I can tell he was showing a faint smile and moves a piece forward as well. As we played on, I was at a definite advantage. I forgot about my tea as well, and by that time, Sebastian had already cleaned it up.

"It has been awhile since I've had an opponent this strong before. I usually have already won by now."

I looked at him and said with confidence, "I told you not to underestimate me."

I checked him in my next move and he laughed.

"Karina Ashton, I have enjoyed having you as an opponent today. I wish for you to come back to my mansion another day, for another game."

"Mister Phantomhive, no Ciel, thank you for inviting me. Please come to my estate in the soon future. My butler and I will gladly be waiting for you."

He looks at me and takes me to my carriage.

"Farewell."

"Farewell."

He waves at my carriage as I leave his estate, and I look back until I can no longer see him.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed between my meeting with Ciel, I realized I was being caught up with him. After all, he was the first person to ever make me enjoy my miserable life. My mother died when she gave birth to me and I do not know where my father is. My father left me in the worst way. He decided that he should make me sleep and throw me in a well...

But that was when I met Claude. Claude is a demon, and I sold him my soul in exchange for an immortal life. But because I am a immortal demon, I can not allow myself to love anyone. And Ciel is making me break that promise I made to myself. Even if he loves me too, it would be impossible for him to love me if he learned that I was a demon.

As I sit in a chair all curled up, Claude puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Karina? Is anything wrong?"

I hesitate and answer back.

"It's Ciel Phantomhive."

"What about Sir Phantomhive?"

"I think I've fallen for him."

Claude gives out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He looks into my eyes and answers,

"I can't believe that you of all people fell in love with a guy with just a chess game."

I look around the room trying to hide my blushing.

Claude notices and walks in front of me and picks up my chin.

"But with me around, won't it be hard to just choose one of us?"

I widened my eyes and Claude gave me a smirk.

"You were the one that fell for me first, Karina. You know that."

I look into his eyes and he looks like he's expecting something.

"Claude, can you get me some tea?"

He frowns and nods.

"Right away."

I try to calm myself down, but my face still remains hot.

I can't be in love with Claude. He already rejected me once.

So it's not a choice...

Claude comes back with the tea and sip it carefully.

I sigh, and stare out the enormous window next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, an invitation reached our mansion. It was from Ciel Phantomhive, and it was for his birthday. Claude looks at the invitation and glares at me.

"Are you going to that?"

"Yes, of course. Why not?"

He doesn't reply so I decide to let that conversation go.

When I realize that I had zoned out, I leave the room and go to my library. There was more than a billion books there and I had read all of them. But I don't remember collecting all of these books, I just assumed that my parents had bought them. I hate that I have to assume everything that happened with my parents because I can't remember anything that happened before my mother's death, which was when I was ten.

I still wonder to this day five years later why my memories have disappeared. But at this point, I don't mind losing those memories only because I knew my father was a terrible person.

I realize Claude was standing next to me and jump in surprise.

He's laughing and I look at him.

"What Claude?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

It was completely impossible to do that. After all, he was just staring at me and standing there. So, I try to leave the library, but Claude wouldn't let me.

"Claude, let go."

"Why should I?"

There was danger in his eyes that was impossible to escape.

"Stay here."

He says in a harsh voice.

I gave him a bewildered look and he just looks at me with his dangerous expression.

He closes in on me, and I can't move.

"Claude...?" I whisper.

He starts kissing my fingers and I shiver. Of course Claude would know my weak spots...

Then he moves to my ears and I can't help but let out a faint, "Stop it..."

All this time, I thought that Claude was over me. But I was dead wrong. He suddenly stops and looks at my face.

"Do you want me to go on?"

I can't let out an answer immediately and sit there with goosebumps all over my body.

"I..."

Just as I was about to answer, the door bell rang.

What coincidental timing, I thought, and Claude leaves to get the door.

I straighten myself and follow Claude to the door.

"Miss Ashton, it is Ciel Phantomhive."

I gasp and Claude smiles. Why is he smiling?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciel. What a peasant surprise..."

He's holding flowers and hands them to me.

"For you."

I smile "thank you," and hand them to Claude.

I realize that Sebastian is here too, and he doesn't seem very happy.

Ciel walks along with me as I guide him through my mansion.

"Your mansion is beautiful, Karina."

I chuckle and he smiles.

"I actually hate this place."

Ciel looks at me with a frown and questioned face.

"Why?"

"Because my father built this place. Anything touched or interfered with my father is disgusting."

I realize that Ciel looks worried and I try to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me, Ciel. My father is gone anyways and I doubt that I will ever see him again."

Ciel stops and walks in front of me. Then he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Why shouldn't I worry about you Karina?"

I didn't know what to say at that point. That question had an unlimited amount of answers that were neither right or wrong.

Ciel is still looking straight into my eyes, but he lets go of my shoulders.

"You can trust me, Karina. I kind of understand how you feel. My parents died in an accident awhile ago."

I looked at Ciel and see that he was sober, and I knew I shouldn't talk about this any more.

I smile at him.

"Ciel, don't feel sad. You can trust me too. You can trust me because..."

"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt...but Miss Karina, Sir Claude is calling you."

It was Amelia, my maid.

"Tell Claude I'm busy. He should know that I'm with Ciel right now," I reply and enter my room with Ciel, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that Ciel. Ciel?"

I don't see Ciel anywhere and begin to worry.

"Ciel?"

All of a sudden I hear a loud thump in the hallway and run outside of my room, only to see Sebastian there.

"Sebastian...Ciel...he's gone."

"I know."

He look at me sternly, then pins me up against the wall.

"What did you do to Ciel? Why is he in love with you!?"

Why is it wrong to like Ciel? Claude and Sebastian, both of them are trying to get me away from him. But why?

"Why is it a problem that he loves me!? Why can't I love him?"

Sebastian looked at me with a startled face and lets me go. I feel the pain from where Sebastian pinned me and grab Sebastian's suit.

"Can you find Ciel?"

"I most certainly can, my lady," he smirks, and he's gone in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to all of the people that favorited or followed my story! I really,really appreciate it!

Sebastian is gone, and I'm left standing there alone. I then hear a squeal from a closet nearby. I open it and find Amelia tied up.

"Amelia!? Who did this?"

I untie her and she's gasping for air.

"It was Claude...he took Sir Phantomhive with him...I did not see where he went, but he should be nearby."

"Thank you," I quickly say, and run through the hallway. Where could have Claude gone? What is he trying to do to Ciel? I rush up the stairs to see if Claude had brought Ciel upstairs, but I don't see him anywhere, so I decide to go back downstairs. Just as I was climbing down the stairs...

"Ahh!"

Someone catches me.

"Claude!?"

"Be careful Karina. You know these stairs are old."

I look at Claude with a furious stare.

"What did you do to Ciel! Where is he!"

"Hahaha! Sir Phantomhive?"

"Yes, Ciel! Where is he!"

"Oh, he's not here."

I couldn't believe any words that Claude said any more. From what Claude has been saying to me, I knew that asking him wouldn't help the situation, so I ran off and looked through every door of the mansion. But Claude was fast, because of course, he was a demon.

"Karina, stop! It's no use. He's dead by now!"

I start to tear up and yell at him.

"Why are you doing this to me Claude! When I finally found someone that I shared feelings with...why do you hate me so much?! What did I ever do to you!"

He just stands there and I try to get away to find Ciel, but he was far too strong for me to handle.

I start hitting him in the chest begging for him to let me go find Ciel.

But Claude is just laughing.

Sebastian then appears carrying a limp body.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian had the most dreadful glare I had ever seen in my life.

"Good work Sebastian. It seems like you have found Ciel."

Claude applauds and Sebastian's bright red eyes seemed to change to blood red, and he looked like he could kill anyone any second.

"Miss Karina, how did you meet Claude?"

Sebastian asks me in a calmed voice.

I say with a wobbly voice,

"He saved me when I was about to die."

Then Sebastian says something again.

"Are you aware that he is a butler known for murder?"

I widen my eyes and look at Claude with anger and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing I could do was to look at Claude with distrust and anger.

I look away from Claude and look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, is that true?"

He looks at me with a solemn face and nods.

All of these years that I have trusted Claude seemed to all shatter down like glass in a second.

I'm crying, mostly for Ciel, but some for anger against myself for trusting Claude.

I run over to Ciel, my tears dropping on his face.

"Ciel? Ciel, are you okay..?"

My voice is barely loud enough to hear, because I was too traumatized with the truth about Claude. Sebastian is clenching his fists hard and I can see his gloves are almost ripping.

"Miss Ashton, will you do me a favor and take Ciel with you to a safe place?"

I had the feeling that this was a serious order that was to be done immediately.

"Oh..okay Sebastian..."

I carry Ciel's arm on my shoulder and start dragging him out of the mansion. But right as Ciel was out the door, Claude grabbed me from behind.

"Have you not realized that I love you?"

I pull away from Claude and look at him with disgust.

"Well, I will never love you."

I say and walk out of the mansion.

I knew that that was probably the last thing I would hear from Claude, because I knew that Claude would be dead after his brawl with Sebastian. There was a fear inside me that wouldn't escape, there was a part of me that did not want that monster to die.

I suddenly hear a grown and I look next to me.

"Ciel!?"

"Ka...rina..."

I was crying horribly, and Ciel was faintly smirking.

"Don't...cry."

I wanted to do something to help Ciel, but what could I do? What would bring him back to his normal state?

"Kari..na.."

"Hmm?"

"I never told you this...but I'm a demon."

The shock that went through me was instant.

"I did not tell you either...but I am a demon also.."

He didn't look surprised.

"I know. I knew it when I saw Claude open the door for me earlier today. He killed a friend of mine..."

He looks as if his friend died today, he had a sober face with nothing but the expression of sadness.

"Then, I'm guessing that Sebastian is a demon too?"

"Yeah..."

"Ciel, will Claude die?"

"He sure will."

I can tell that I do not look happy.

"Do you want that deceiving monster to stay alive?"

I can't find words, but I finally speak.

"Claude...when I first met him, he saved my life. I was drowning in a well, but then he came to rescue me. I don't know how he found me or anything, but he still saved my life. And to now know that he will die soon, it's just hard to handle."

Ciel frowns, but seems to understand.

"My butler, Sebastian also saved my life. But I know for sure that I can trust him. I know...ughh..."

Ciel's in pain.

"Ciel! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing...just a little wound."

He was bleeding and I immediately take off my ribbon to secure it onto his wound.

"This should help."

Ciel smiles at my kindness and I blush.

"You know what would help more?"

"What Ciel?"

"A kiss..."

He presses his lips against mine and I start to kiss back. He's so gentle and soft, I can't help but to let him do as he pleased. He kisses every inch of my neck trying to find my weak spot. Once he finds it, he starts nipping at it and I squeal. He stops and looks at me.

"I'll be fine for awhile now.."


	7. Chapter 7

I nudge myself next to Ciel, feeling safe against his warm body. But I suddenly shuddered.

If Claude dies, doesn't that mean that I die too?

I did form a contract with him and he had my soul. So does that mean that my soul will be lost forever in the perils of hell?

I ask Ciel about this.

"Ciel, if Claude dies will I die too?"

He looks at me with widened eyes.

"That's right! Why didn't I think through this! Now you'll die!"

He starts yelling at himself with anger and misjudgment.

"I'm going inside the mansion to stop Sebastian!"

"Ciel! Wait...you can't!"

But he already entered the mansion and Sebastian looks terrifyingly scary.

"Sebastian! Don't kill Claude!"

Ciel orders him.

Sebastian has a look of confusion and convolution, but quickly answers.

"Yes, my lord."

Claude starts laughing.

"Not kill me? Were you planning to do that from the beginning?"

Sebastian clicks his tongue and glares at him.

"I do whatever my lord pleases. And his request was to exterminate you, but I guess that has been removed now."

I tug on Ciel so we could leave before any of us could get injured again.

He refuses to leave and I stay with him.

"Well, if I'm not killing him, then what do I do with him."

Ciel takes off his eye patch.

"Take him somewhere that he'll never be able to escape. A place that you know that you can't escape either."

Sebastian dodges a punch and then grabs Claude's arm.

"I will be back in a few minutes."

He smiles and Sebastian is gone with Claude fight to get away from him.

"Ciel,"I say. "I love you."

"What's with the confession all of a sudden?" He smirks and leave it at that.

"I think you care about me more than both of my parents, or anyone else on the face of this planet."

"You sound so cheesy." He simply replies and sits himself down on a bench in my garden.

I hear Sebastian from behind and he looks at me.

"Claude is gone now."

Ciel looks at Sebastian and gives him a faint smile.

"Well done."

"I shall prepare you an evening meal here. Miss Ashton, if you do not mind, I will be preparing a meal for you as well."

"Yes, that sounds great Sebastian."

I walk back to the house with Ciel at my side, and we walk inside the mansion.


End file.
